


this hazy head of mine

by thebrobacks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobacks/pseuds/thebrobacks
Summary: sloppy ryden prompts.





	

**touch me there** **and there and there**

 

"your moan is the greatest song i've ever heard."

 

there's no denying we are damaged

 

 

ryan glances at brendon. his soft, pink lips. his defined jaw. chords ring in his head. g sharp. c sharp minor. b flat. his aura compiled of the most beautiful of reds and blues.

"b, you rid me of the blues. ever since you came into my life." brendon stares into ryan's chocolate eyes. he sees yellows, greens, oranges. c sharp. e flat. d minor.

"ry. i find it hard to say goodbye, even in the state of you and i."

"i don't blame you," ryan chuckles, his laugh soft but gravelly. _the most gorgeous of sounds._

 

oh, we could be **beautiful**

 

_whisper babe, i'm as good as it gets in this town._

_whisper babe, i'm a fever you can't sweat out._

 


End file.
